


Like Old Times

by MipperyFlippery



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slight fluff, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 18:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21306665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MipperyFlippery/pseuds/MipperyFlippery
Summary: A one-shot about a request and a memory about Sayori's suicide attempt failing.
Relationships: Protagonist & Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 18





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really proofread nor get a beta reader, so I hope that's okay.
> 
> All criticism welcome and encouraged.

“Can you help me clean my room… again?” She asked. A small smile sat along her face as she looked away.

MC sighed as Sayori popped the question. Then his mind flashed to that one night. The night he almost lost her. The night after her confession to him. The night after _ his _ confession to _ her_. The night it all went so, so right at the wrong moment, but so, so right at the wrong moment.

_ A dull buzzing woke him up. Cracking his eyes open, he waited for it to end, but when it did it restarted just a moment after. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, waiting for his senses to pick up just a bit. He reached for his phone. He answered the call and brought the phone to his ear. _

_ “It’s 2:13 AM,, Sayori. Why—” _

_ “Help…” The other end croaked. Sobbing soon followed. His throat tightened. _

_ “What’s wrong?” He sat up, holding the phone close to his ear. _

_ “C-come.” She croaked again. She sounded pained when she only utters one word. He threw the blankets off of him, his legs off onto the floor, and his body off the bed. In the head of the moment, he decided his pajamas would do. He walked over to his door, opening it. He cringed as it creaked. _

_ “I’m coming.” He told her. Lightly shutting his door, he moved to the stairway. Walking down, stepping only on the spots that won’t creak or squeak, he made it down below. She hadn’t hung up yet, which gave MC a front-row hearing to her pained crying as well as a constant reminder why he’s sneaking out this early. _

_ He opened the front door, making sure to leave it unlocked so he can sneak back in. Closing it gently, he ran barefoot to Sayori’s house. His mind was spinning: running through it was everything Sayori said yesterday. Her depression, wanting everything to be like old times, wanting to disappear, wanting to make everybody happy, asking why the rainclouds wouldn't go away even though she had done something she wanted so much to do that she thought would make her so happy… His heart felt like it was clenched too tightly.  
_

_Her room’s light was the only light on in the house. He came to her front door and and took a deep breath before trying the lock. _

_ Locked. _

_ He wasn’t going to ring the doorbell and wait for her parents to open the door. Time was of the essence and he didn't need nor want to cause drama or bring attention to the situation. Not yet, at least. He looked around the immediate vicinity and weighed his options. He saw climbing the roof, ringing the doorbell, or getting Sayori to come down and unlock the door for him. Two of those three options were completely out of the picture. His heart ached as he spoke. _

_ “Okay, Sayori, I’m here. Don’t worry, I’ll find a way in. I have to hang up.” Before she can tell him not to, he hung up. The ache in his heart expanded to a dull aching in his chest. With a clearer mind, he looked around for a place to climb up. He found a small perch. He used it to support himself as he climbed onto her roof. Coming around to where her window was, he cautiously walked to a good position near it. He jiggled with it, eventually getting it to relent and slide open. What he saw when he climbed in made his heart sink farther than it ever had before. _

_ Sayori was rolled up in the fetal position. She was bawling her eyes out underneath a bloodied and untied noose. As he walked closer, he saw how bloody her hands were, how bruised and bloodied her neck was. He got on his knees and scooped the crying mass up. She wrapped her arms around him and made his shoulder her living tissue. MC took her tightly in his arms.  
_

_ He did as best as he could to comfort her, shushing her and rubbing her back and running his hand through her hair. The room’s newfound chilliness brought her closer to him. She struggled to speak, every time she tried being a croak that made her cringe in pain. MC held her closer, tears streaming from his eyes as he shook with no chance to stop it.  
_

_ “I c-could’ve lost you…” He could only muster those four words. Sayori raised her head from his shoulder and whispered in his ear.  
_

_"I-I'm sorry." He only shushed her some more, telling her he forgave her and would always be there for her._

_A small creaking came from outside her room. MC couldn’t move. He focused on Sayori and Sayori alone. She, however, stiffened. She whispered something incomprehensible moments before the door was gently opened. _

_ “Sayo—” Her father began. A scream soon followed._

MC looked up at her face. He smiled, getting out of his desk and reaching for his backpack. He took her hand in his.

“Sure, Sayori. Just like old times.”


End file.
